Death of the seasons
by Karla M. Black
Summary: Todo comienza en un caluroso verano...Y Draco se quedó parado, inmóvil, viendo a Ginny caminar… le pareció que caminaba muy sensual… le parecio que Ginny se veía muy bien… Le parecio…. Lean y dejen RRZ pliz! Nuevo capi chikas adoradas! Chapter 4 up!
1. Mojando al enemigo

Death of the seasons

**Mojando al enemigo**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, sin ninguna nube en el cielo, el sol dominante como siempre, amenazaba con insolar a cualquiera que haya decidido salir sin ninguna visera…

El aire que se respiraba, aunque tranquilo, era asador…

Eran ya las ultimas semanas de vacaciones de verano para los chicos de Hogwarts…

Cuatro chicos se encontraban tirados en el verde césped, en traje de baño y con lentes de sol. Mientras que otros dos, llenaban una piscina que habían conjurado..

-Un minuto mas así, y me voy a evaporar-dijo un pelirrojo llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrirse del sol

-Tienes que verlo por el lado bueno Ron, parecemos famosos asoleándonos-dijo una castaña que se estiraba para tomar un vaso con agua

-Los famosos, Hermione, van a la playa… no se tiran en un jardín lleno de gnomos

Todos rieron…

-Creo que es hora de darnos la vuelta chicos-dijo una pelirroja viendo su brazo bronceado

-Nada de eso chicos!-terminamos de llenar la piscina-gritaron los gemelos al unísono

Los cuatro chicos levantaron la cabeza y lo vieron, ya estaba llena, y fue entonces cuando se levantaron y corrieron hacia ella.

-Hey, Gin… ¿no vienes?-preguntó Hermione

-Si, en un segundo, cuando mi piel vuelva a ser del mismo color-respondió la pelirroja

Hermione rio.

Ginny se quedó ahí… tirada en el pasto… Se había convertido en una bella chica… aunque no muy alta, era delgada y bien proporcionada. Con cabellos largos, rojos y lacios. Ojos almendrados con una mirada inocente. Con 16 años, estaba apunto de entrar a su penúltimo año en el colegio.

-Ginny! Ven enseguida ya! No puedes estar ahí tirada sola, con ese traje de baño!-entra ya-grito Ron

Ginny fastidiada, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la alberca.

Después de unos minutos todos comenzaron a jugar en la piscina, primero se montaban unos a los otros intentando tirarse.

-Ginny, nena… una carta acaba de llegar para ti-gritó la Sra. Weasley

-Si, gracias mamá ya voy-dijo Ginny saliéndose de la piscina-Ahora regreso chicos…

Y se dirigió a su casa después de tomar una toalla de césped.

------------------

-No es posible… mira que hacerme venir a casa de ese estupido de Weasley-dijo Un hombre de larga y rubia cabellera

-Exacto padre, a ti te hicieron venir…por que tienes que traerme a mi-preguntó un chico de ojos grises

-Estas castigado Draco, si recuerdas, no te dejare solo para que te escapes de la casa y te vayas con tus amigos, como lo hiciste ayer.-dijo Lucios

Draco soltó un quejido… Alto, delgado con un buen cuerpo debido al ejercicio. Rubio y despeinado, con aquellos ojos grises… fríos, desafiantes y hermosos. Era el chico más deseado por Hogwarts. Era ya el ultimo año que tendría que ir al colegio.

El auto negro en el que viajaban se detuvo frente a una casa de varios pisos, vieja y un poco chueca.

-Que asco, como pueden vivir aquí-dijo Lucius abriendo la puerta del carro

Draco asintió, abrió la puerta y escucho unas risas y gritos. Dirigió su vista a un lado de la casa y vio a todos los chicos que más odiaba divirtiéndose en una piscina.

Se acercó a ellos

-Vaya,vaya-dijo Draco fríamente

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione confundida

-Ese mismo, sangre sucia-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Harry

-Ah…Potter, debí imaginarme que estarías aquí, como no tienes con quien más pasar el verano… dime… ¿no te cansas de ser una carga para los Weasley?

-¿Y tu no te cansas de ser un imbesil?-preguntó Ron

Draco lo miro desafiante…

-Que asco me dan-dijo el rubio, se dio la vuelta y se fue…

-------------------

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa Ginny leía una carta que le había mandado su amiga Ashley con respecto a ir a un campamento el último fin de semana

-Ginny! Estas empapada! Estas mojando toda la casa!-gritó la Sra.Weasley desesperada …-Vamos, vamos, afuera! Afuera he dicho! ¡Ginny salte ya!

Ginny doblo la carta y la dejo sobre la mesa, y comenzó a correr pues su madre la perseguía para sacarla de la casa…

-No Ginny por la sala no! Lucius Malfoy esta con tu padre… ¡Ginny! ¡Salte ahora mismo! ¡Por la cocina!

Ginny siguió corriendo y salió por la puerta de la cocina… Le dio toda la vuelta a la madriguera… llegando hasta la entrada principal… Estaba escurriendo agua… y estaba descalza… justo al llegar a la puerta de su casa se resbalo y tiro algo..

-AAAY! –gritó Ginny

-AGHHH!gritó un chico

Y cayeron bruscamente al suelo.

-Lo siento-dijo Ginny ayudando a levantar al misterioso chico que se encontraba de espaldas a ella

-Estupida! Suéltame-gritó Draco volteando a verla a la cara

-¿Malfoy?

-Que estupida eres Weasley

-Hey, no me llames así! No fue mi intención, además… es mi casa

-Y eso te da derecho a tirar a la gente que esta aquí?... Mira estoy todo mojado!-gritó Draco mirándose la camisa en verdad estaba mojada

Ginny apenada, se levantó

-Lo siento-dijo Ginny

Draco se levantó sin aun mirarla

-Eres una…-dijo Draco levantando la mirada…

Draco no pudo decir nada más… se quedó mirando a la pelirroja toda, mojada y en bikini… se quedo sin habla…

-¿Malfoy?¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ginny

-Si, si… yo….

Ginny lo miro confundida

Draco reacciono…

-Estoy todo mojado! Niña estupida-dijo Draco

-Deja de llamarme estupida

-¡Pues eso es lo que eres!-gritó Draco

-Sabes que, pensaba ayudarte, pero eres insoportable, quitate-dijo Ginny empujándolo y continuando su camino de regreso a la piscina.

Y Draco se quedó parado, inmóvil, viendo a Ginny caminar… le pareció que caminaba muy sensual… le parecio que Ginny se veía muy bien… Le parecio….

"_En que estoy pensando, es una estupida" _–se dijo a si mismo y continuó su camino al auto.


	2. Nada de niñez

**Nada de niñez…**

Había pasado ya unos días desde el incidente de la piscina. Era viernes, y Ashley la había invitado a ella y a sus amigos a un campamento antes de comenzar la escuela.

Habían conseguido el permiso a última hora por lo que todos estaban muy apresurados haciendo sus maletas…

-Herm… podrías pasarme aquella bolsita de allá-preguntó Ginny

-Claro, dijo estirando la mano y dándole la bolsita

-Niños, han llegado por ustedes, bajen ya!-gritó la Sra. Weasley

Ron, quien no termino de empacar tomo todo lo que encontró y sin doblarlo ni arreglarlo, lo metió a su maleta, y corrió por las escaleras mientras a intentaba cerrar.

-Siempre se les hace tarde!

-Pues si no nos hubieras avisado que si iríamos 15 minutos antes de que vinieran por nosotros-dijo Ron

-OH, cállate Ron-y ya vamos que te esperan-dijo la Sra. Weasley.. Se divierten chicos!

Los seis chicos, subieron a una camioneta donde Ashley los esperaba

-Vamos, esto será emocionante! Un campamento estilo muggle!-gritó Ashley

-¡¿MUGGLE!-gritaron todos al unísono…

-----------------

En una oscura y fría mansión, un rubio estaba empacando algunas cosas en una maleta negra…

_Toc toc_

Draco se quedo quieto…

-¿Draco? ¿hijo?-preguntó su madre

-¿Si?-preguntó Draco

-¿Estas bien? Baja a cenar…

-De hecho mamá, me siento un poco mal, creo que me dormiré ya

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Llamo a un doctor?-preguntó su madre aun del otro lado de la puerta

-No, mamá…. Es solo estoy cansado y ya sabes…

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-Mmm… en ese caso descansa hijo cualquier cosa estaremos abajo

-Hum… si, gracias

Espero hasta que se escucharan los pasos de su madre bajar las escaleras… Luego abrió la ventana y salió por ahí…. Blaise Zabini lo esperaba del otro lado de las rejas negras de su mansión, escondido detrás de un árbol.

-Ya estoy aquí -dijo Draco con la maleta en l hombro

-Vamos, amigo, antes de que se den cuenta tus padres… Tres días de fiesta continua… justo lo que necesitamos para antes de entrar a clases.

Draco asintió y luego se perdió entre la oscuridad junto con su amigo.

-----/-/

Mientras tanto, en la camioneta, Eran gritos y risas… y una que otra pelea.

-Ron! Me estas aplastando-gritó Hermione

-No soy yo…

-Claro que eres tú, me estas aplastando!

-Ya cállense chicos!... hemos llegado-gritó Ashley

Los chicos miraron a través de las ventanas, y vieron un inmenso bosque,

-¿Qué?... esta todo oscuro, no se ve nada!-gritó Ginny

-¿y?-preguntó Ashley

-No, nada-dijo temerosa, mirando a través de la ventana

AGHHH!

-ayyy!

AHHHHH!

Todos comenzaron a gritar dentro de la camioneta…

Ashley comenzó a reír…

Collin, había golpeado la ventanilla de Ginny asustándola, haciendo que gritara y ocasionando que todos se asustaran.

-Estupido Collin, -dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta y abalanzándose sobre el.

Todos comenzaron a bajarse sacando sus cosas.

-Bueno, síganme ya no están esperando-dijo Ashley

-¿Esperando? ¿Quiénes?-preguntó Ron

-Pues hay mucha más gente ahí… esto será enorme Ron!-respondió

Ginny miro a Hermione con desconfianza y comenzaron a adentrarse al bosque.

Caminaron un buen rato, escuchando música que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.

-Dios! Llevamos diez minutos caminando-dijo Hermione

-Ya casi llegamos…-dijo Ashley

Después de un rato, llegaron a un lugar lleno de casas de campañas, una enorme fogata en el centro.. Todos estaban muy animados. Bailando, platicando y divirtiéndose.

-Bien, pongamos nuestras casas de campaña por allá-dijo Ashley señalando un lugar vació.

-Nosotras las ponemos chicas, -dijo Harry

-Bien, entonces, traeremos algo de comer-dijo Hermione dejando sus cosas en el suelo

Las tres chicas fueron a buscar comida y algo para beber para los chicos. Llegaron a una larga mesa donde, había salchichas, y demás…

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Ginny oliendo un líquido extraño de una enorme olla

-No lo se…

-Te aseguro que no es cerveza de mantequilla…Weasley-dijo una voz fría

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny dándose la vuelta

Malfoy la miro fríamente… luego se sirvió un poco de ese liquido extraño

-Si te quieres sentir bien… te recomiendo tomarlo-dijo Draco dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-No, Ginny… no lo hagas… debe de tener alcohol-dijo Hermione

-Claro, solo si ya no eres una niña-dijo Draco omitiendo el comentario de Hermione

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue con sus amigos de Slytherin…

-Ash, que hacen ellos aquí-preguntó Ginny

-No lo se… pero era de imaginarse, casi esta toda la escuela-dijo Ashley

Tomaron un poco de comida y unas cervezas de mantequilla y se las llevaron a los chicos

-Tengan-dijo Hermione dejando las cosas en el suelo

-Gracias Herm-dijo Harry

-Hey, creó que ire a inspeccionar por aquí-dijo Ginny

-No señorita no iras sola-dijo Ron.-Espera a que terminemos y vamos todos

-¿Qué? Ron vienes aquí como un amigo más… no como mi cuidador eh-dijo Ginny molesta

-No importa, soy tu hermano..-dijo Ron

-Y?

-Eres una niña Gin, hay muchos tipos ahí que…

-Ron!... se cuidarme sola!-gritó Gin

-No, me esperaras-dijo Ron

-No lo haré… dijo Ginny y salió corriendo de ahí perdiéndose entre la multitud

Llego a la larga mesa con comida… y se sirvió un poco de ese liquido extraño… y lo bebió

"_Que asco!"_Pensó

-No soy una niña… se dijo a si misma la pelirroja

-Ya veo-contestó una voz…

Hola chicas! Quiero agradecer sus reviews!

Atoni...:Muchas gracias niña, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y continues leyendo el fic!

Montse-90: Gracias por leer mi fic! Muxas grax! Espero k haya actualizado pronto! Jajaja un bso muy grande y kntinua leyendo l fic… un bsot muy grand

yo-182:Jajaja a veces pasa…una vz me paso pero me enoje tanto que ni sikiera escribí ya nada después, jajaja muxas gracias! Espero te guste este capitulo!

mrimlfy:Hola niña! Pues si acertaste, este fic es durante las ultimas semanas vacaciones, espero te guste este fic, y t aseguro que el proximo capitulo estara mucho mejor! Un bso!

Cliodne:Gracias! Ojala te haya gustado este kapi! Muxas gracias x dcir k skribo bien,. Me levantas l animo y a kerer seguir skribiendo jajaja muxas grax y un bsot!

Espero les guste este capitulo! Un bso y x favor dejen reviewS


	3. Entre copas y desafios

**Chicas! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Espero les este gustando **

**Un agradecimiento en especial a mis niñas:**

-Montse-90

Cliodne

**Que me siguen desde que comencé el fic… gracias pequeñas! Este capi dedicado para ustedes!... **

**Gracias y dejen reviews!**

**Entre copas y desafíos**

-No soy una niña… se dijo a si misma la pelirroja

-Ya veo-contestó una voz…

**-**¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny

-Nada…

Ginny la miró extrañada

-Sabe mejor si lo tomas todo de una sola vez-dijo Draco

-¿Qué?

-Tu bebida… pierde el sabor si lo tomas rápido y todo

Ginny miro su vaso y luego lo bebió todo rápidamente

-Ja, tienes razón…-dijo Ginny terminándose el trago

-Draco tomó su vaso y sirvió más

Ginny lo bebió sin argumentar nada… Entre más bebía mas quería seguir tomando… Llego a un punto donde estaba mareada y sentada en el suelo…

-Yo te odio Malfoy-dijo Ginny hablándole al rubio quien estaba a su lado…

-Lo se Weasley… no me importa yo también de odio a ti-respondió Draco con una sonrisa

-No, de verdad te odio tanto que nunca podría estar contigo más de cinco minutos

-Llevas medio hora conmigo Weasley-dijo Draco soltando una carcajada

Ginny se rió

-¿Qué es esto que tome?-dijo Ginny

-Alcohol Weasley… Alcohol

-OH… estoy ebria entonces?-dijo Ginny lentamente

-Supongo –digo Draco

-Bien, entonces esto excusa que este aquí platicando contigo…no? Draco?-dijo Ginny sonriente

-Draco?-preguntó el rubio

-¿Qué?

-Me llamaste Draco

-No lo hice-dijo Ginny

-Si lo hiciste-dijo el rubio

-No lo hice

Draco se acercó a ella, casi hasta que sus labios se tocaran

-Verdad o Reto,Weasley-dijo Draco

-¿Qué?

-Escoge…

-Verdad-respondió Ginny

-Te gustan los desafíos… o eres muy niña para aceptarlos-dijo con una sonrisa en la boca… casi sabiendo cual sería su respuesta

-No soy una niña… y si me gustan

-¿Entonces por que escogiste verdad?-dijo separándose de ella

Ginny lo miró con ira

-Entonces escojo Reto

-¿Segura?-preguntó, Draco

-Si

Draco se acercó a ella de nuevo casi rozando sus labios

-Te reto…. A besarme…-dijo Draco

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ginny desconcertada alejándose de el

-Lo sabía eres todavía una ni…-dijo Draco

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de Ginny que agresivamente se posaron en los suyos… El chico había obtenido justo lo que buscaba…

La tomo de la cintura y la acomodo para sus caras quedaran frente a frente..

No interrumpieron el beso… se besaban frenéticamente… jugando con sus lenguas.. Olvidando que era una Gryffindor y un Slytherin…Olvidándolo todo…

A la mañana siguiente… Muy temprano Hermione salió de su habitación (pues la casa de campaña por dentro era muy grande tenía habitaciones y baño)… y toco en la de los chicos.

-Ron-susurró Hermione

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Ron quien ya estaba despierto

-Ginny no llegó en la noche a dormir…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron casi gritando

-No llego

-Te dije! Que debíamos buscarla, pero NO! Tu y tus grandes ideas de darle su espacio y que regresaría para dormir-gritó Ron

-Si, me equivoque, pero deja tus regaños y gritos para después, y vamos a buscarla-dijo Hermione un poco sentida…

/---------------

Eran no más de las 6:00 de la mañana…. y hacía mucho frió…. Los débiles rayos de sol no calentaban nada… La chica pelirroja abría lentamente sus ojos… Le dolía la cabeza. Tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar…Tenía frió a pesar de estar cubierta con varias mantas… Se levanto un poco pero encontró algo que lo evitaba… un brazo.

Ginny asustada se sentó, dándose cuenta de una sorpresa más.. Estaba desnuda…

"_Pero que…"_

Estaba confundida, no se acordaba de nada… se levantó sin despertar al chico de a lado… se vistió rápidamente… y antes de salir lo miro… no alcanzaba a reconocer su cara.. Así que se acerco…

"_No puede ser… en que lió me he metido… es..Malfoy"_

**Un bsote para todas kn kariño**

**K-rlita M. Black **


	4. Golpes Hechizos y corazones culpables

**Golpes, Hechizos y corazones culpables**

Ginny salió corriendo de aquella casa de campaña. Por suerte, estaba escondida de tras de unos árboles….

"_Maldición Ginny…"_

Corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban todas las demás casas de campaña y donde la noche anterior estaba una enorme fogata…

-Ginny!-gritaron unas voces

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta

-Menos mal que estas bien-dijo Hermione abrazándola

-Ginny, ¡donde estabas!-gritó Ron-¿Y a que hueles?-¿estuviste tomando Gin?

-Yo….-balbuceo la pelirroja

-¿Qué te sucede Ginny?¡Donde estuviste en toda la noche!-gritó Ron

Ginny sintió una necesidad inmensa de decirle a su hermano lo que había ocurrido ayer… y que no estaba segura de lo que había pasado entre ella y Draco. Pero decidió no decirle nada o se volvería más loco

-Yo… me perdí y decidí dormir en el bosque hasta que amaneciera-mintió Ginny

-Te dije… te dije… te dije que nos esperaras, pero no… tu y tu "ya no soy una niña" pues bien "JOVENCITA" de aquí a que se acabe este campamento estarás con nosotros..¿Entendiste?-preguntó Ron

Ginny bajo la cabeza y asintió.

Después de darse una ducha… salió de ahí en busca de Ashley

-Pero no te alejes ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Ron

-Esta bien, no tardare

No tardo mucho en encontrarla… estaba recogiendo leña en el bosque

-Ginny! Por aca!-gritó la chica

Ginny sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Vaya, esto de campamentos en forma Muggle es muy cansado-dijo la rubia

Ginny sonrió

-Aunque hay chicos que no hicieron caso al aviso de que sería un campamento estilo muggle. Como Malfoy-dijo Ashley

Ginny sintió un escalofrió recorrerle su cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre e intento cambiar el tema

-Y ¿que haremos hoy?-preguntó la pelirroja

-Gin, no me cambies el tema..

-¿Qué tema?-preguntó Ginny inocentemente

-Malfoy… Tu….

-¿De que hablas?

-De que ayer estabas muy ebria Gin… y te vi...

-Ash… no me acuerdo de mucho…-dijo Ginny preocupada

-Pues te diré lo que vi… vi. A una pelirroja besando a un rubio… y luego vi. a un rubio cargando a una pelirroja hacia su casa de campaña… y ya no vi salir a la chica… ¿Qué hiciste ehh?-preguntó la chica con una sonrisa burlona

-Si supiera, no te lo diría-dijo la chica…

Ashley soltó un quejido…

ayúdame con esto-dijo Ashley

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Consígueme una soga

-¿Y donde quieres que consiga una?-dijo Ginny

-Susan trae una… esta por allá acomodando el desayuno

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a donde estaba Susan

-Hola Susan… ¿me preguntaba si tienes una soga para Ashley?-preguntó Gin

-Si, esta en casa espera, voy por ella

-Gracias-dijo Ginny

-Yo tengo una si la quieres..

Ginny se quedó helada…

-No Gracias Malfoy-dijo Ginny

-¿Ya regrese a ser Malfoy?-dijo el rubio con cinismo

-Nunca dejaste de serlo..-dijo Ginny

-Pues ayer… cuando gritabas mi nombre no me llamabas por mi apellido… "OH Draco…sigue…Draco…"-dijo imitando la voz de una chica en tono burlón

Ginny furiosa, le soltó una cachetada…

-Escúchame bien idiota, no vuelvas a decir nada de eso… nadie te va a creer y quedaras mal tu también, además te rompería la cara… ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Ginny

Draco se limito a mirarla con frialdad

-Bien… adiós Malfoy-dijo Ginny

-Ah… una última cosa Weasley…me quedo claro que ya no eres una niña…-dijo Draco y se perdió entre los árboles…

El día paso sin mucho chiste, Ginny estuvo todo el día ayudando a recoger leña con Ashley, y al llegar la noche ayudo a encender la fogata y asar salchichas..

-Me estoy cansando de comer, salchichas-dijo Pansy a sus amigos de Slytherin

-Es un campamento Pansy, no pueden traer sushi ni cosas así-dijo una chica llamada Hanna

-Además que te preocupa si todo lo que comes lo vomitas-dijo Blaise mientras todos se reían

Pansy hizo una cara burlona y luego se dio la vuelta

-Draco, ya has bebido mucho esta noche.-dijo Pansy

-¡Déjame Parkinson!¡ No eres nadie para decirme cuando debo de dejar de beber!-gritó Draco

-Soy tu prometida Draco!-chilló la chica

-No por que yo quiera…

-Soy tu novia..

Draco negó con la cabeza

-No, eres mi prometida, tu lo has dicho, pero no mi novia, aun soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera-dijo Draco burlonamente

-Sabes que no, eres mío y de nadie más, y me eres fiel por que SI soy tu novia-dijo Pansy molesta

-No soy tuyo, y no te soy fiel Parkinson. Una prueba de ello es aquella chica que ves por allá-dijo señalando un punto

Pansy miró hacia la dirección que Draco señalaba

-¿Weasley?-preguntó Pansy confundida

Draco asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué tiene que ver Weasley en todo esto?-preguntó Pansy

-Que ayer mientras tu platicabas con Hanna acerca tu estupida boda, yo por otra parte… me divertía con aquella-dijo Draco

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Amigo, creo que ya se te han pasado las copas-dijo Blaise quitándole el vaso

Draco asintió

-Pero eso no quita que me haya acostado con Weasley-dijo Draco intentando levantarse

-¿Weasley? Pero ella es una pobretona.-dijo Pansy sin entender.

-Es probable, pero es mucho mejor que tú en la cama-dijo Draco antes de soltar una carcajada y caerse

Pansy comenzó a llorar y Hanna y Millicent fueron a consolarla pero de pronto llena de ira, aparto a las chicas bruscamente y se dirigió a la pelirroja que platicaba con Ashley mientras asaba malvaviscos

-¡TU,….¡Maldita estupida!-gritó Pansy al llegar a ella

Ginny la mira confundida y se puso de pie

-¿perdón? preguntó la pelirroja

-Eres una cualquiera, mira que acostarte con mi novio

-¿Qué?

Pansy furiosa lanzó un hechizo haciendo que la chica cayera de espaldas

-Esto es para ti-dijo Pansy-¡Mill!-gritó llamando a la chica

De pronto la chica corpulenta se dirigió a Ginny, Golpeándola con fuerza.

-HEY! HEY!-Gritó Zabini mientras corría hacía las chicas-Dejala Millicent..Ya Dejala… ¿Pansy que te ocurre? Vamonos ya-dijo llevándose a las chicas de ahí

-Gin, ¿estas bien?-dijo Ashley asustada acercándose a su amiga ayudándola a levantarse

-Si –dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.-Estupido Malfoy, les dijo-chilló la pelirroja

-Imbecil, es un reverendo estupido-dijo Ashley enfadada

-Ash, podemos irnos hoy?-dijo Ginny llorando

Malfoy solo miró aquella escena, y sintió una gran culpa. Sintió que había defraudado a Ginny, sin todavía conocerla.

"_Que hice… que hice_"

**Hola niñas!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen feliz jajaja:**

**Cliodne:** Jiji espero que no te vayas a caer de la silla cuando leas lo que en verdad paso con Ginny y Draco jajaja. Espero te guste este capi… muxos besos niña! Y gracias por leer mi fic!

**clau:**Clau, yo tambien odio a Ginny jajaja… mira que tener todo eso y no compartir que le sucede! Jajaj espero te guste este capi, un bso enorme y espero k sigas leyendo la historia! Gracias!

**yo-182******Al parecer hacerse la grande le ha salido muy caro… ojala hubiera estado en su lugar jajaja y amiga! Deberias de hacer las paces con tu computadora! Jaja un bso nena espero t haya gustado el capi

**Diablilla Malfoy:**Muchas gracias por leer el fic! Espero te este gustando! Espero tus reviews ¡! Un bso

**osori de Malfoy: **Vaya! Muchas gracias por leer el fic! Por que te quitan el internet, espero que no haya sido muy largo el tiempo, es que estaba haciando finales jaja… intentare que la inspiración me llegue rapido para que termines el fic, muxas gracias! Un bso!

**Dayana: A** MI tambien me encanta esta pareja son hechos el uno para el otro jaja espero te haya gustado este fic un bso nena!

**-agf-**Gracias x tu kmntario! Muxas gracias d vdd! Spero que este capi sea un poko mas largo… un bso muy grand y nos seguimos leyendo :D

**Comadreja**¿Qué te parecio este capi ? Te gusta? Ojala que si, muxas gracias pequeña! Muxas graciaz x leer el fic, un bso!

**-Montse-90**Hola Nena como t va? Te ha gustado ese capi! Espero n vdd ke si! Muxas gracias por leerlo, un bso enorme! Y kualkier kosa aki stamos XD

**Xicas! Mil gracias por sus reviews dejen más jaja! **

**Un bso enorme chicas! **

**Karla M. Black **


End file.
